The wake up call
by sweevilregal
Summary: Dr. Eva Zambrano, 30, had a kid when she was 17, but because she was so young, she was forced to give up the baby, or so she thought. The father who was 2 years older than Eva, changed his mind of giving up the baby, so he decided to take care of the baby himself. Now 13 years later, the girl have come to Miami to search for her mother.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show Miami Medical, even though I wished. :)**

* * *

**The wake up call**

Havana is a 13 year old girl, with high hopes of the future. She lives in New York City with her single father. She's a top grade student who has a big dream of getting in to Med-school when she gets older.

All her life she had been told that her mother didn't want her. Her father always saying bad stuff about her. But one day Havana have heard enough. She decides to run away, she wants to find her mother and find out for herself.

Havana had got on a plane to Miami, because she knew it was there her mother lived. Her father had told her, that he and her mother had met in Miami, but after she was born, her father had moved away but her mother had stayed.

On her birth certificate was only a name, Eva Zambrano. It wasn't much to go on, Havana new that. The only thing she really had to go on was a picture of her mother from 13 years ago she found in her father's room, but she had to start somewhere.

After she had arrived to Miami, she started look for a place to stay. She found one, just by the beach. The girl had taken all her savings with her, plus some of her fathers money, who was a DA, so he wouldn't miss the money.

One day when she was on the beach walking, by the coast, she saw a little boy out in the water. The boy was waving for help, because he had floated too far out, on his madras, where he no longer reached down to the bottom. He had fallen of the madras but he could not swim.

Havana acted quickly. She ran out in the water and started to swim towards the little boy. When she reached him she lifted him up over the surface so he could breath. But as she did so a speed boat came out of nowhere and crashed into her, she was throne aside in the water against shore, unconscious.

When she woke up she was inside an ambulance, the paramedics where know taking her out of the ambulance and in to the hospital. She was met by a man around 30.

(18-year old girl, two broken ribs and a broken arm.)

"Hi, I'm Dr. Deleo. Do you remember what happened?"

"No." She was shaking her head, and as she did she could feel how she got very dizzy. She was bleeding pretty bad from her head, it also hurt real bad in her left arm and it felt like her ribs where broken.

"Okay, where gonna take care of you. What's your name?"

"Havana Zambrano" Then everything went black.

* * *

Havana was slowly starting to wake up. Her whole body hurt. She didn't open her eyes yet, but she could her there was movements around her. She tried to move her left arm, but it hurt like hell. She made a noise.

"Easy, there." She heard a woman spoke beside her. "Your arms is broken, so you can't move it."

The voice sounded so warm, but she was still afraid to open her eyes. The last thing she remembered was the speed bout crashing in to her, then everything went black. She remembered she was in the hospital now, and that could only mean that they had called her father. Her eyes shot up, she was staring up in the sealing. Then she slowly turned her head towards the woman that had just spoke to her. Her eyes went big.

"You." Her voice was barley a whisper. She started to cry.

"Hey! It's okay, you're okay." The woman took her into her arms, letting the girl cry against her shoulder. "Havana."

"Mom?" Havana whispered into the woman's ear.

Eva smiled, "I guess so. Did you come here to find me?"

Havana nod, leaned away from her mother. "Yes, dad told me you still lived her."

"Your father told you? Did you fund him before me?"

"No, I lived with him. In New York." Havana said slowly. "Didn't you know that?"

Eva looked confused and a little hurt. "No, your father and I decided to give you up when you where born. But now I guess he kept you."

She looked sad, Havana saw. "I want you. I want you to be my mom again."

Eva looked up from her hands she held on her knees. "I am you mom, I never stopped just because I gave you up. You have to understand, I was just 17, right in the middle of my studies. I couldn't race a baby. I'm so sorry."

Havana smiled. She was happy that her mother still wanted her. And she was nothing like her father had told her. Her father. She just remembered.

"Did you call him?" Havana sound desperate.

Eva looks at her for a moment. "Yes."

Havana sighs. This wasn't good, her father was going to be furious.

"He doesn't know you're here, does he?" Eva asks after seeing her daughters face.

"No. We have had a lot of fights. Most about you. But then one day I just had enough of it. All his negative talks about you. I wanted to find out for myself. And I was right. You're just like I dreamed."

"Your father talked badly about me? I know we ended it on bad turns but, for him to say bad thing to you. I don't understand." Havana took her mothers hand in her right, hugging it.

"He's chanced. You should she all the women he'd bring home to be my new mommy. He had heard enough about my questions about you, and that I wanted my mommy. I think I have had enough mothers to last a life time. But I hated them all. They where all the same, did it for dads money. They never loved me, I was so mad that no one could understand that I didn't want a new mom, I wanted MY mom. I wanted you."

Eva smiled. "You have no idea how much that means to me." She started to stand up but Havana took her hand again.

"Where are you going. Don't leave."

"I'm not leaving, I just have to do some paperwork. And you need to rest. Try get some sleep, I will be back before you wake up." She smiled hugging Havanas hand and then started to walk away. Havana laid down in the bed, smiling happy. She had did it, she had found her mother. Then she fell a sleep, she had been more tired then she had realized.

* * *

Havana wakes up by some load noises coming from outside her room. She sits up on the bed, listening intensely. It was her parents, she heard now her fathers voice yelling at her mother. She did not like this, she was mad at her father already, she didn't need more reasons to start hating him.

"Hey! If you to don't stop that I'm going to come out there! And it won't be pretty!" She yelled as high as she could. It helped because the yelling had stopped. Then a moment later her mother opened the door and both her parents came walking into her room.

"Hi there princess. How you're feeling?" Her father asked.

"I'm pissed." Havana snapped at him. "You lied to me!" She yelled out.

"I did it for your own good."

"No, you did it for yourself. You never though of me at all. All thoughts times I needed my mom and you just ignored or told me she didn't want me." Havana was crying now.

"You just think of getting better, then we will go home."

"No! You're not taking her away from me again! I want her, and she want me! I'm gonna stay!"

"Your mother doesn't want you here, she has no time for you. Exactly like the first time.."

"Stop it Charles. Don't speak for me." Eva broke off.

Havana looked up at her mother pleading. "I don't want to leave, I don't want to go back with him. Please let me stay. You said you wanted me."

"I did. And I meant it."

"You can't take her, you gave her up. She's legally mine, and I wont let you have her."

"Unfortunately for you. Does documents I signed for is no longer legally. When you decided to keep her, she never stopped being mine either. So either you let her stay or I take you to court." Eva said with a strong voice.

Havana saw her father thinking over the decicion. She knew he didn't want to end up in court, being a DA he knew he never could win. He knew Eva was right, the papers was no longer valid.

"Fine. Take her, take her! Do what you want, I had enough of her and her endless questions and all the fighting."

"Then that's settled, you can stay as long as you want." Eva smiled at Havana.

Havana smiled happy. She almost forgot she was in a hospital bed, because she was on her way to ran up until her mother stopped her. "Stop, your still critical honey. Stay in bed." Even though she sounded like the doctor she was she ended with a warm big smile. "Let's give you some rest. Come on Charles lets leave her alone."

"Right. I hope you'll be happy."

"I know I will." Havana smiled at her father and then over to her mother.

"Well then, I'll send you your stuff over later. You can still call me anytime."

"Thanks dad."

"Good bye my princess." He walked out of the door that Eva was holding up for him, she smiled at Havana one last time then she walked out after Charles.

"Good bye daddy." Havana said when the door closed. She let out a sigh. She felt butterflies in her stomach, she was so exited to stay. She was going to stay with her mother as long as she wanted to, and she knew she never wanted to leave.

_And she didn't, Havana stayed with her mom, she never returned to New York. Miami was know her future. A happy and bright future with her mom._


End file.
